


The Rhubarb in the Right (and Wrong)

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [58]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Light BDSM, M/M, Season of Kink 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Funny how something so small could mean everything.





	The Rhubarb in the Right (and Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> timestamp: November 2007
> 
> Written for the collars square on my SoK card, but of course breathplay has to wiggle in, too. The thing about Kai being above average in size is _such_ a fanon trope, but I couldn't help it.

Kai curled a finger around the band of black leather, smiling at the way the bassist kneeling before him went completely still. He loved that little rush of power that came with being right. He used his finger to pull Toshiya's head back even as he leaned down to whisper against his ear.

“I thought senpai said he didn't know anything about this sort of thing,” he purred, feeling the man's nervous swallow.

“I ... I don't. Not ... not really,” Toshiya stammered.

“And all that shit talking you guys have been doing, too,” he added, twisting his grip to cut off the bassist's air just a little bit more. “If I didn't know better, I might think you'd done it just for this, just to be punished.”

Another nervous swallow. He could see the sweat breaking out on his senpai's skin and relented a little, pulling his finger free before turning and slapping him across the face. Toshiya jerked, falling back on his heels and looking up at him with wide-eyed shock. Kai scowled at him; that was _not_ the right response. Toshiya blinked stupidly at him another moment, then shook his head.

“Rhubarb.”

Immediately, Kai dropped the act, crouching down in front of his boyfriend with a worried frown, fingertips light on Toshiya's red cheek. No serious injury, but then he hadn't been expecting any. He _did_ know what he was doing, after all, even if this was the first time with Toshiya specifically.

“Too much?” he asked, trailing fingers down to tilt the bassist's chin up a little. Hardly a mark there at all. Definitely going to have to sit and talk this one through then.

“Sorry, I wasn't ... yeah, too much. I really don't ... we never played that hard. I mean, you know Aoi, kinky as fuck, but never like that, it's just not his style. And Kao's idea of punishment was making me sleep on the couch, so....”

Kai nodded, leaning in to press their foreheads together, just sharing breath for a moment. Aoi talked a lot, but it was no surprise that his friend wasn't really into power exchanges. For that matter, he couldn't say he was too surprised about Kaoru, either.

“It's all right,” he said after a quiet moment. “We don't have to take it that far. And you don't have to apologize for stopping it, babe. If I push too far ... that's what the safe word is for, ne?”

“Are ... are you sure it's okay?” his boyfriend asked and that little wibble was almost enough to slay him.

“Totchi ... how long have we been dating?” Kai asked, leaning back to frown at him a little, as hard as that was.

“Five and a half months.”

“And how long have we been having sex?”

“Five and a half months,” Toshiya repeated, a boyish smirk on his lips.

“I think it's safe to say I'm perfectly capable of having great, satisfying sex without once hitting you.”

Toshiya's grin really was infections, but his laughter was even more so. Getting to his feet, Kai pulled him up with him ... and then down into a sweet, loving kiss.

“Seriously, babe, I love you more just for being willing to consider it. So it didn't work out, that's fine. Now we know. You do look hot in that collar, though.”

“... it was kinda hot when you were choking me with it, too,” his lover mumbled, embarrassment painting itself pink across his cheeks. For all of Toshiya's bluster (and even experiences), it was cute to see him blushing like that over something that, to Kai at least, really was quite small.

“Oh?” Kai said, feigning surprise even as he slipped a hand down the front of Toshiya's pants. His lover's cock twitched as he brushed it with his fingers and he couldn't help a smile at that. The bassist gasped and pushed his hips into Kai's hand, giving him one of his more convincingly sultry looks.

“Please, sir, may I suck your cock?” his boyfriend murmured in something not unlike breathless anticipation. As if he could say no to that. Toshiya smiled as he dropped back down to his knees, popping open Kai's pants and pulling out his cock with a soft hum. The way Toshiya always looked at him, it was easy to forget to be self-conscious about his size. Stroking fingers through the bassist's hair, he watched through hooded eyes as his lover lavished attention on his cock, teasing him with long laps on the shaft and kittenish licks around the head, as if Kai's cock was the most delicious treat ever. Fingers closed around his length, stroking him slowly while that hot tongue continued to tease him.

“Hnn ... I thought you wanted to _suck_ me,” he mumbled, watching his lover. Toshiya tried to put on an innocent face, but it didn't really work. He looked like he was about to say something, then seemed to change his mind with a little head shake. Instead, he moved in closer, his hand moving faster on Kai's shaft while his lips closed around the head. Kai's eyes closed as well and he groaned as that wet heat slid partway down his cock, Toshiya's tongue pushing him up against the roof of the bassist's mouth. A twitch of his hips and it was Toshiya's turn to moan as Kai's flared head rubbed against his soft palate, the vibrations in turn shooting straight to Kai's balls. He was tempted to hook a finger in his boyfriend's collar again, but not like this, instead focusing on how good his boyfriend's mouth felt on him. A part of him wanted to just let go and fuck that pretty mouth until he came all over Toshiya's face, but he refused to risk hurting his lover, not when he knew how hard it was for his partner to handle his overly large cock. Monster cocks might have been great in the porn industry, but out in the real world, Kai had always felt his size was more of a liability than an asset, especially at times like this. A smaller man could afford to get lost in the moment, but not Kai, who cared too much about his lover's pleasure to chance letting go of himself like that.

He could feel his release approaching swiftly when Toshiya suddenly squeezed the base of his cock with suspiciously wet fingers, rocking back on his heels at the same time. The bassist was trying to look demure, glancing up at him through his lashes, and it might have almost worked but for two things. Kai could _feel_ the way his boyfriend was panting and, somehow, Toshiya had managed to get himself naked while the drummer had been lost in his pleasure. Demure was not something Toshiya knew how to do.

“Something you want?” he asked, his own voice a little unsteady for having been stopped so close to the edge. Toshiya just sat there for a moment, gazing up at him, before turning around to sink down on elbows and knees, ass thrust up into the air with a glistening of lube, his own fingers curling in and out of his ass.

“Please,” Toshiya finally whimpered. It would take a stronger man that Kai to say no to that. Helping himself to the lube, he slipped first one, then two fingers of his own into his boyfriend's ass, loving the way the bassist opened up for him. Still, he took his time, needing to be completely sure his lover was stretched enough, even with Toshiya's impatient grunts. Yet it was worth it for the way his lover groaned, the feel of that heat stretching around him, trying to suck him in deeper. Each thrust was like heaven and Toshiya's blissful moans were music to his ears. Leaning forward, he nipped at the back of Toshiya's neck, focusing especially on the area around that leather collar.

“Mine,” he mumbled, his hips snapping forward as he sank into the willing body beneath him.

“All yours,” Toshiya agreed, whimpering when Kai's cock rubbed him just the right way. He shifted one hand from Toshiya's hip to stroke the bassist's cock and his lover whined even harder. Feeling Toshiya's release was all he needed to reach his own.

For a long moment it was all he could do to just breathe. And then somehow he found the wherewithal to move them over to their futon. Toshiya was apparently too well sated to do more than just hum in contentment as Kai cleaned them up and then settled beside him

“All mine,” he mumbled tiredly, nuzzling Toshiya's throat. That collar had definitely been a good idea. He just might have to buy him a few more now.


End file.
